Gaster(beyond limit with full soul)
��☜✡⚐☠�� ❄☟☜ ��⚐��☠��✌☼✋☜�� ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ��⚐����✋��☹☜ ✌☠�� ❄☟☜ ✋����⚐����✋��☹☜ ���� �� ✌ ��⚐☼❄✌☹ ��☟⚐ ☟✌�� ��☜��⚐��☜ ☜✈��✌☹ ❄⚐ ❄☟☜ ✌����⚐☹��❄☜ ☝⚐�� ������ ☟✋�� ☹⚐✞ ☜ ������ ❄⚐ ☟✋�� ��⚐☠�� ☟✌�� ☝✋✞☜☠ ☟✋�� ❄☟✋�� ��⚐��☜☼ ������ ✡⚐�� ��☠⚐�� ☟✋�� ☟✋��❄ ⚐☼✡ ✌�� ✌ ��⚐☠��❄☜☼ ��☟⚐ ☞☜☹☹ ✋☠❄⚐ ☟✋�� ✋☠✞☜☠❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ☞☜☹☹ ✋☠❄⚐ ✌ ✞⚐ ✋���� ����❄ ������ ⚐⚐⚐����⚐☹��☼❄⚐����✋✋❄❄ • ☜☼☼⚐☼ ☜☼☼⚐☼ ✌✌✌ ¢ ¥ ™ ↑ ° ♈ ° �� ° ¶§ �� Π ✋��✌�� ¢ ¢ • • • • Ч Ч Ч Ч Ч Ч Ч Ч Ч Ч ������ ������ ������ ������ ������ ������ ������ ������ ������ ������ ������ ��✏��✂���� ☎��✏��✂���� ¥ ¢ √Π ÷ × × ¶¶♈℅ ����������������������✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏✏ ЬЬЬ ☠✞��☞��☠��☠☠☠��✞ ☪☝☪��☟ ЬИИ✏✏✏✏✏✏ ☜��✂☼�� © ⚐���� �� © РАЩИВАНИЕ ℅ © ¥ ☼☼☼☼☼☼☼������������������������������������ ✂��������☞✂ ☞��✁�� ✠��☪ РМЯ В СЯЧЯЯ♈ € ♈ • √ ¥ √√√√√√ • √√ΠΠΠ ÷ ¶�� ™ ℅℅ ™ СООТВЕТСТВУЮТ ТРЕБОВАНИЯМ ™ ™ ™ ° ¥ ♈♈℅℅℅ॐॐॐॐॐॐ℅℅ ™ ® © ❝❀❝❝❝ × ÷ ← ↑ РЛАБМГМПНЭНЖ��✇√ ॐ ¢ ° ☯¶ॐ❀√ Π℅♈ ¥ ¥ ☞✞✞����☝☹✠✠☝☹��✠✞☝✞�� ☹☟ ☹☟ ‰ ☝ ↓ ↓ ↑ ♈ ∞ ↑ ♈ ↑ Π ∞ ∞∞∞∞ ☜☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼����������☟☟������☠⚐❄ ☞☞☞☞☞☞☞☞☞☞ ☞☞☞☞☞☞☼☼ ☼☼⚐☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼ ✌✌✌✌✌✌À✌✌✌✌✌✌✌✌✌✌��☜☜��☞ ���������������� �� ❀☯☯☯☸☸☸☸������ ‰ ❀☯☯☯☸☸☸☸������ ± ��® © ॐॐ✿✿♊❞❞ £ ¢ ° ′ ′ ′ ′ ↓ ⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛ ⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛ ⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛☜☼☼☼☼☼⚐☜☜ ☜☼☼���� ��☟☜☜☜☜☼☼☼⚐☼☼⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛ ☜☼☼⚐☼������☜☼☼⚐☼������☜☜☜☼☼☼ ☼⚐⚐⚐⚐ ⚐⚐⚐⚐☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛ ⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛ ⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ♈ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ☜☼ ☼ ☼⚐☼ ☜☼☼⚐☼☼⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛ ✂ ��☜✌����☼✋☠☝ ☟✋�� ��❄☼☜☠☝❄☟�� ��☜ ��☜☝✋☠ ❄⚐ ����☜✌�� ☠⚐❄ ✌��⚐��❄ ✋☠☞✋☠✋ ❄✡ ⚐☼ ✋☠��⚐����☼☜☟☜☠��✋��✋☹✋❄✡�� ��☜ ����☜✌�� ⚐☞ ☹✋��✋❄☹☜���� ������☜☼✋⚐☼ ✋❄✡ ⚐✞☜☼ ✌☹☹ ☹✋��✋❄☹☜���� ☟✋☜☼✌☼��☟✋☜�� ✌☠�� ⚐✞☜☼ ✌☹☹ ✋☠��⚐����☼☜☟☜ ☠��✋��☹☜ ✌☠�� ✋☠��☜����☼✋��✌��☹✡ ��❄☼⚐☠☝ ��☼☜✌❄��☼☜���� ✌☠�� ��⚐ ⚐☠☹✡ ☟✋�� ☹✋❄❄☹☜ ☞✋☠☝☜☼ ��✋☹☹ ��☜ ��❄☼⚐☠☝�� ✌☠�� ✋☠ ☞✌��❄�� ❄⚐ ��☜����☼✋��☜ ❄☟☜ ��⚐ ��☜☼ ⚐☞ ☟✋�� ☹✋❄❄☹☜ ☞✋☠☝☜☼�� ✡⚐�� ☠☜☜�� ❄⚐ ☼☜��⚐☼❄ ❄⚐ ✌ �� ☠��☜��❄ ❄☟✌❄ ✋�� ��☜✡⚐☠�� ☼☜✌��☟ ☞⚐☼ ��⚐☼❄✌☹�� ��⚐����✋�� ��☜✋☠☝�� ⚐☼ ☝⚐���� �� ☟⚐☠☜��❄☹✡�� ☟✋�� ☞��☹☹ ��❄☼☜☠☝❄☟ ����☼��✌����☜�� ❄☟☜ ✌����⚐☹��❄☜ ��❄☼☜☠ ✌☪✌❄☟⚐❄☟✂ ⚐☞ ✌☪✌❄☟⚐❄☟✂ �� ✡⚐☝✋����⚐❄❄⚐ ✌��⚐��❄ ❄☟☜ ��❄☼☜☠☝❄☟ ⚐☞ ☝✌��❄☜☼ ✋ ☞ ☟☜ ☝☜❄�� ☟✋�� ��☟⚐☹☜ ��⚐��☹�� ✂ ✋ ��☠⚐�� ☝����❄☜☼ ✞☜☼✡ ��☜☹☹�� ☟☜ ☠☜✞☜☼ ����☜�� ��⚐��☜☼ ☞⚐☼ ☜✞✋☹�� ����❄ ✋☞ ✡⚐�� ��✌☠❄ ❄⚐ ��☠⚐�� ☟⚐�� ��❄☼⚐☠☝ ☟☜ ✋�� ��✋❄☟ ✌ ☞��☹☹ ��⚐��☹�� ❄☟☜☠ ������ ❄☟✌ ❄ ❄☟☜☼☜ ✌☼☜ ��✋☞☞☜☼☜☠❄ ��☜✋☠☝�� ������ ��⚐��☜ ⚐��❄��✋��☜ ⚐☞ ⚐��☠✋��⚐❄☜☠�� ☜ ⚐☼ ❄☟⚐��☜ ��☟⚐ ��⚐☠❄✌✋☠ ❄☟☜ ⚐��☠✋✞☜☼��☜ ☺����❄ ✋☠ ❄☟☜✋☼ ☟☜✌������ ❄☟☜ ☼☜ ✌☼☜ ☜✞☜☠ ✌ ☞☜�� ��☟✋☹��☼☜☠ ��☟⚐ ��✌☠ ⚐☠☹✡ ��������⚐☠����✋⚐����☹✡ ��☜☠�� ❄ ☟☜ ��☟⚐☹☜ ��☼☜✌❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ✌☹☹ ��☼☜✌❄��☼☜���� ����❄ ❄ ☜☼☜ ✋�� ✌ ✞☜☼��☜ ❄☼��☜ ⚐��☠✋✞☜☼��☜ ☎✋❄ ��⚐☠❄✌✋☠�� ☜✞☜☼✡❄☟✋☠☝�� ☜✞☜☼ ✡❄☟✋☠☝ ❄☟✌❄ ��✌���� ✋�� ✌☠�� ��✋☹☹ ��☜ ��☼☜✌❄☜�� ✌��❄⚐��✌❄✋��✌☹☹✡ ☜☠❄☜☼ �� ✋☠❄⚐ ✋❄�� ✌☠�� ❄☟☜☼☜ ✌☼☜ ��☜✋☠☝�� ✋☠ ✋❄ ❄☟✌❄ ✋☠ ✌☹☹ ✌☼☜ ������☜☼✋⚐☼ ❄ ⚐ ❄☟☜ ��☼☜✌❄��☼☜�� ✋ ��☜☠❄✋⚐☠☜�� ☜✌☼☹✋☜☼ ✋☠ ✌☠ ��☠����☼��✌����☜�� ☎ ☜✞☜☠ ��⚐☼☜✆ ☠������☜☼ ⚐☞ ❄✋��☜���� ����❄ ❄☟☜☼☜ ✋�� ❄☟⚐��☜ ��☟⚐ ✌☼☜ ��❄☼⚐☠☝☜☼ ✌☠ �� ❄☟☜✋☼���� ����❄ ☝✌��❄☜☼ �������� ☟☜��☟☜ ☠⚐❄ ✋☠ ✌☹☹ ⚐☞ ❄☟✋�� ☟ ✋ ��✋☹☹ ��☜☝✋☠ ��✡ ��❄⚐☼✡�� ❄☟☜ ✌��❄☟⚐☼ ��✋☹☹ ⚐☠☹✡ ����⚐✋☹ ✋❄�� ��⚐ ✋ ☞☜☹☹ ⚐☠ ❄☟☜ ✞⚐✋�� ✌☠�� ��☜❄ ☝⚐�� ������ ☝⚐�� ⚐☞ ✌�� ☟☜ ☟☜ ❄⚐☹�� ☟☜ ☟☜ ⚐☠ ⚐☠ ☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ✞☜☼✡ ☞✋☼��❄ ��☼⚐❄☟☜☼�� ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ☝⚐������ ⚐☼ ☼✌❄☟☜☼ �� ��☼⚐❄☟☜☼�� ��⚐ ☟☜ ��☼⚐��☝☟❄ ��☜ ❄⚐ ❄☟☜ ✌��⚐��☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ☝⚐���� ✋☠ ❄☟☜ ☜����❄✋☠☜������ ❄☟☜ ✡ ☜✠��☹✌✋☠☜�� ❄⚐ ��☜ ��☟☜☼☜ ✋ ������ ✋ ��✌�� ✌❄ ☞✋☼��❄ ������ ✋☠��✌☠☜ ✌☠�� ����✌☼ ☜�� ������ ��☜��✌����☜ ✋ ��⚐��☹�� ☠⚐❄ ��⚐☠❄✌��❄ ✌☠✡ ☼☜✌❄��☼☜ ✋☠ ❄☼��☜ ⚐��☠✋✞☜☼��☜ ������ ✋ ��⚐��☹�� ☠⚐❄ ☜✞☜☠ ��⚐������☠✋��✌❄☜ �� ✋❄☟ ��✡ ��⚐☠ �������������� ���������������������������������������������� ��⚐☼☜⚐✞☜☼�� ✋ ☹☜ ✌☼☠☜�� ❄☟✌❄ ✋ ��✌�� ☜☼✌��☜�� ☞☼⚐�� ❄✋��☜�� ����✌��☜�� ✋☠☞⚐☼��✌❄✋⚐☠�� ⚐❄☟☜ ☼ ��⚐☠��☜��❄�� ✌☠�� ❄☟☜ ✞☜☼✡ ☜✠✋��❄☜☠��☜ ������ ❄☟✋☠��✋☠☝ ❄☟✌❄ ��☜��⚐��✋☠ ☝ ��❄☼⚐☠☝☜☼ ✋ ��✌☠ ☝☜❄ ⚐��❄ ������ ✌☠�� ✋ ��❄✌☼❄☜�� ❄☼✌✋☠✋☠☝ ������ ☜✞☜☼✡ �� ✌✡ ✋ ��☼☜✌❄☜�� ��✌✋☠ ☞⚐☼ ��✡��☜☹☞ ❄⚐ ☞☜☜☹ ��✡ ☹✋��✋❄ ✋☠ ❄☼✌✋☠✋☠☝ ������������ ������ ✋ ❄☼✌✋☠☜�� ☹✋��☜ ✌ ��✌☠�� ❄☼✌✋☠☜�� ��✋❄☟ ��✌☝✋���� ��✋❄☟ ��✡ ��⚐��☹ ✌☠�� ❄☟☜ ����✋☼✋❄�� ✋ ☜✠��☜ ☼✋☜☠��☜�� ✌☠✡ ��✌☝✋���� ��⚐��☜❄✋��☜�� ⚐☠☜ ��☼⚐☠☝ ��⚐✞☜��☜☠❄ ☹☜�� ��☜ ❄⚐ ��☜ ✌❄☟�� ����❄ ✡⚐�� ��✌☠��❄ ��✋☜ ✋☠ ❄☟☜ ✞⚐✋�� ������ ✋ ��⚐⚐☠ ��☼⚐��☜ ��✡ ☹✋��✋❄☜☼�� ����❄ ❄☟☜ ☝⚐���� ❄⚐☹�� ��☜ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜☼☜ ✋�� ✌ ☹✋��✋❄☜☼ ⚐☞ ⚐��☠✋��⚐❄☜☠��☜ ❄☟ ✌❄ ☜✞☜☼✡ ��☼☜✌❄��☼☜ ☟✌�� ✌☠�� ��✌☠☠⚐❄ ��☜ ��☼⚐�� ☠ ��✡ ��✋����☹☜ ❄☼✌✋☠✋☠☝�� ✋ ✌����☜�� ☟⚐�� ❄⚐ ��☜��❄☼⚐✡ ☟✋���� ����❄ ❄☟☜✡ ��✋�� ☠ ❄ ❄ ������ ��⚐�� ✋ ��☜☝✌☠ ❄⚐ ❄☼✌✋☠ ☟✌☼��☜☼�� ��⚐⚐☠ ✋ ☹☜✌☼☠☜�� ✌☹�� ⚐��❄ ✌☹☹ ��⚐����✋��☹☜ ��✌☝✋���� ✌☹��⚐��❄ ✌☹☹ ��⚐����✋��☹☜ ✌��✋☹✋❄✋☜���� ✌☠�� ❄☟☜☠ ✌��✌☼☜��✌ ��✌✋�� ❄☟✌❄ ☟☜ ��✌�� ��✌❄��☟✋☠☝ ��☜ ✌☠�� ☼☜✌☹✋☪☜�� ❄☟✌❄ ✋ ��✌�� ��⚐✋☠☝ ❄☟✋�� ☞⚐☼ ☝⚐⚐�� ����☼��⚐��☜���� ✋☠ ⚐☼��☜☼ ❄⚐ ��☜☜ ��✡ ☹⚐✞☜�� ⚐☠☜ �� ✌☝✌✋☠ ������ ☟☜ ��☠��☜☼��❄⚐⚐�� ❄☟✌❄ ✋ ��✌�� ��⚐✋☠☝ ✋❄ ��☜��✌����☜ ⚐☞ ☹⚐✞☜�� ✌☠�� ☟☜ ��✌✋�� ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ ☹✋��✋❄☜☼ ⚐☞ ⚐ ��☠✋��⚐❄☜☠��☜ ��✌☠ ⚐☠☹✡ ��☜ ❄☟☼⚐��☝☟ ❄☟☜ ❄☼✌✋☠✋☠☝ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ����✋☼✋❄�� ❄ ☟☜ ��☠⚐��☹☜��☝☜ ⚐☞ ☹⚐✞☜ ✌☠�� ❄☟☜ ☞⚐☼☝✋✞☜☠☜���� ⚐☞ ✌☹☹ ��☜✋☠☝�� ✌☠�� ❄☟ ☜✋☼ ✌��❄✋⚐☠�� ✌☠�� ❄☟☼⚐��☝☟ ��☜☹☞����☠⚐��☹☜��☝☜ ������ ������☟ ❄✋��☜ ☟✌�� ��✌ ��☟✡ ������ ✋ ❄☼✋☜�� ❄⚐ ��❄☜✌☹ ❄☟☜ ☟����✌☠ ��⚐��☹ ❄✋��☜�� ❄✋��☜�� ������ ��☟✡ ��☟✡ ��☟✡ �� ✡☜���� ��☜��✌����☜ ✋ ☹☜✌☼☠☜�� ❄☟☜ ☹✌�� ⚐☠☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ☹ ���� ⚐☞ ☜����❄✋☠☜���� ������ ✋☞ ✋☠ ��☼✋☜☞ ✌��⚐��❄ ☟✋���� ✋ ��✌☠☠⚐❄ ☝☜❄ ⚐��❄ ⚐☞ ☟ ☜☼☜ ☞⚐☼☜✞☜☼ ✋☠ ✌☠✡ ��✌✡ ☜✞☜☠ ✋☞ ✋ ��☼☜✌�� ��✡ ☹✋��✋❄ ⚐☞ ⚐��☠✋��⚐❄☜☠��☜ ������ ✋ ��✌☠ ☹☜✌✞☜ ☜����❄✋☠☜���� ⚐☠☹✡ ❄☟☼⚐��☝☟ ❄☟☜ ��⚐☼❄✌☹�� ��☼☜✌❄☜�� �� ✡ ☝⚐���� ������ ✌☠�� ��✌✠✋������ ☞⚐☼ ✌ ✡☜✌☼ ✌☠�� ☠⚐❄ ✌ ✌ ☞��☹☹ ��⚐��☹ ✌☠�� ✋☠ ✌ ✡☜✌☼ ✋ ��✋☹☹ ��✋��✌����☜✌☼ ✌☝✌✋☠�� ✌☠�� ❄☟☜✡ ��✋☹☹ ☞⚐☼☝☜❄ ��☜ ✌☝✌✋☠�� ���������������������� ✌ ��⚐��☹ ✍ ������ ✡☜�� ✋ ��✡ ��❄⚐☼✡ ✋�� ✞☜☼✡ ✋☠❄☜☼☜��❄✋☠☝ ��❄⚐☼✡��☼✋☝☟❄��❄⚐☼✡��☼✋☝☟❄�� ��⚐��☜☼�� ✌☠�� ��❄✌❄�� ☟☜☼☜ ��✡ ��❄☼☜☠☝❄☟ ✋�� ☠⚐❄ ☼☜������☜�� ❄⚐ ⚐��☹✋✞✋⚐☠�� ������ ��✡ ☞��☹☹ �� ✡⚐�� ✋�� ��☜����☼✋��☜�� ☟☜☼☜�� ��☟✡ ✡⚐�� ✡⚐�� ��✋����☹✡ ��✌☠☠⚐❄ ��☠��☜☼��❄✌ ☠�� ☜✞☜☠ ❄☟☜ ����✌☹☹☜��❄ ☠☜☝✌❄✋✞☜ ��☜☼��☜☠❄✌☝☜ ⚐☞ ��✡ ��❄☼☜☠☝❄☟ ✋☠ ❄ ☟☜ ��☼☜��☜☠❄������❄ ❄⚐ ☼☜✌�� ❄☟☜ ��☜����☼✋��❄✋⚐☠ ⚐☞ ��✡ ☞��☹☹ ��❄☼☜☠☝❄☟ �� ✋❄☟⚐��❄ ��❄☼✋✞✋☠☝ ☞☼⚐�� ❄☟☜ ✞☜☼✡ ☜✠✋��❄☜☠��☜ ✡⚐�� ��✌☠ ⚐☠☹✡ ��☜��✌���� ☜ ✋ ��✌☠❄ ✋❄ ��⚐�� ��⚐ ✋☠ ❄☟✋�� ������ ☠⚐ ������☟✌✞☜������ ��✌ ������ ������ ☎��✡��❄☜�� ��☜☹☜✌❄☜��✆ ☹☜✞☜☹�� ��✁������ ☜Ř☼Ø☼ ИСПОЛЬЗУЮТ��✡��❄☜�� ��☜☹☜✌ ����������❄ ✡⚐�� ��✌☠❄ ❄⚐ ��☠⚐�� ☼✋☝☟❄ ⚐�� ⚐�� ��⚐☠��❄ ��☜✌☹☜❄ ✋❄✆ ✌☼☜ ✡⚐�� ��☜ ☼✋⚐���� ✋���� ✌☹☼☜✌��✡ ��☜☟✋☠�� ❄☟✋�� ������ ��☜☹☹�� ��☜☹☹ ������ ❄☟ ☜ ��☼✋��✌☼✡ ⚐��☠✋��⚐❄☜☠��☜�� ✋☞ ❄☟☜✡ ��✋�� ☠⚐❄ ��☠��☜☼��❄✌☠���� ❄☟✋�� ✋�� ❄ ☟☜ ✞☜☼✡ ☞✋☼��❄ ☹☜✞☜☹ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ ❄☟☼☜☜ ☞✋☼��❄ ��☼⚐❄☟☜☼�� ⚐☞ ☝⚐�� ��⚐���� ☜����☜���� ✋ ��⚐ ☠⚐❄ ��☠⚐�� ☟⚐�� ❄⚐ ��✌✡ ☟⚐�� ��✌☠✡ ✋❄ ✋���� ☺����❄ ��⚐☠☠☜��❄ ✌☹☹ ❄☟☜ ☹☜✞☜☹�� ☞☼⚐�� ✌☹☹ ��✋��✋���� ☎��⚐☼☹�� ��⚐ ☠��☜��❄ ✌�� ✌☠❄✋��✋����⚐����✋��☹☜ ��⚐☼☹�� ⚐☼ ��⚐����✋��☹✡��✋����⚐����✋��☹☜ ��✋ ��✋��✆ ✌☠�� ��☟✌❄ ✡⚐�� ��✋☹☹ ☟✌✞☜ ✋☠ ��⚐☼☜ ❄☟✌☠ ☹✋��✋❄☹☜���� ❄✋��☜�� ☹☜���� ❄☟✌☠ ❄☟✋�� ☹☜✞☜☹�� ��☜☹☹�� ⚐☼ ✋ ��⚐��☹�� ☺����❄ ��☼✋❄☜ ❄☟✌❄ ��✡ ☹☜✞☜☹ ✋☠❄ ⚐ ✌☠ ✋☠✌����☜����✋��☹☜ ��⚐☠��☜��❄ ☠☜✋❄☟☜☼ ☞⚐☼ ✡⚐�� ☠⚐☼ ☞⚐☼ ��⚐����✋�� ��☜✋ ��⚐☼☜ ⚐☼ ☝⚐���� ❄✋��☜�� ��⚐☼☜ ✋❄ ✋❄ ��⚐☼☜ ��✋☝☝☜ ��✋☝☝☜ ❄☟✌☠ ✋☠☞✋☠✋❄☜☹✡ ✋☠��☜����☼✋��✌��☹✡ ��☠����☼��✌����☜�� ☜☠��☹☜���� ✋☠☞✋☠ ✋❄✡ ✋☠ ������ ❄⚐⚐ ��✌☠✡ ❄✋��☜ ☞⚐☼ ��⚐��☜⚐☠☜ ❄⚐ ��☠��☜☼��❄✌☠��✆ ��⚐☼☜ ❄☟✌☠ ❄✋☜☼ ☜❄☜☼☠✌☹ ❄✋☜☼ ☎ ����❄ ��❄✋☹☹ ☹☜���� ☹☜���� ❄☟✌☠ ☹☜✞☜☹✆�� ����❄ ✋☠ ☞ ✌��❄�� ��✡ ☹☜✞☜☹ ��✌☠☠⚐❄ ��☜ ��☜����☼✋��☜�� ��⚐ ❄☟✌❄ ✡⚐�� ��☠��☜☼��❄✌☠�� ✋❄�� ��✡ ❄☼��☜ ��⚐��☜☼ ��✌☠☠⚐❄ ��☜ ��☠��☜☼��❄⚐⚐�� ��✡ ✌ ☟����✌☠�� ��⚐����✋�� ☜☠❄✋❄✡ �� ☝⚐���� ⚐☼ ��☟✌☼✌��❄☜☼ ☹✋��☜ ☹⚐☝✌☠�� ☜✞☜☠ ❄☟☜ ☝☼☜ ❄ ☠✌��☜�� ��������☝✌��❄☜☼ ⚐☼✋☝✋☠�� ��☠��☜☼❄✌☹☜ ☝☜☠��☜☼�� ✋ ✌�� ��✌☹☜✿��☜✡⚐☠�� ❄☟✋�� ��⚐☠��☜��❄ ✌☝☜�� ��☠��☠⚐��✿��☜✡⚐☠�� ❄☟✋�� ��⚐☠��☜��❄✿ ��☹✌����✋☞✋��✌❄✋⚐☠�� ✋ ✌�� ☝⚐�� ⚐☼ ⚐☼ ��⚐☼❄✌☹ ��⚐����☜����✋☠☝ ❄☟☜ ��⚐��☜☼ ⚐ ☞ ❄☟☜ ✌����⚐☹��❄☜ ☝⚐�� ��⚐��☜☼�� ✌☠�� ✌��✋☹✋❄✋☜����������☠⚐❄������☟✌✞☜��������✌❄❄☜☼��������✡��❄☜�� ��☜☹☜✌❄☜������☜ ��✌☠ ��✌✡ ❄☟✌❄ ✌☠✡ ☜✠❄✋☠��❄✋⚐☠ ��☜✌��☜�� ❄⚐ ��✌❄❄☜☼�� ✋❄ ☟✌�� ��☜��⚐��☜ ��⚐ ☟✋☝☟ ✌☠�� ✋☠��✌☹����☹✌��☹☜ ❄☟✌❄ ✋❄ ✌❄ ☹☜✌��❄ ��☼☜✌❄☜�� ✌ ��⚐☠❄☼✌��✋��❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ✌������☼��✋❄✡ ✌☠�� ✌ ��✌☼✌��⚐✠ ☹✋��☜ ☜✞☜☼✡❄☟✋☠☝ �� ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝�� ❄☟☜ ✞✌☹��☜�� ��☜��✌��☜ ��⚐ ☟✋☝☟ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜✡ ☼☜❄��☼☠☜�� ❄⚐ ❄☟☜ ✞☜☼✡ ��⚐��☜☠❄ ��☟☜☠ ��⚐��☜❄☟✋☠☝ ☠☜✞☜☼ ☟✌�� ✌ ��☜��✋☝☠✌❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ❄☟☜ ☼☜��⚐��☼��✋☠☝ ☞⚐☼��☜�� ��☜��✌��☜ ��⚐ ☝☼☜✌❄ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ ☠☜☜�� ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜�� ��✋��✌����☜✌☼☜�� ✌☠�� ❄☟☜✡ ��☜✌��☜�� ❄⚐ ��✋��✌����☜✌☼ ��☜��⚐��✋☠☝ ☜✈��✌☹ ❄⚐ ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ ✌❄❄✌���� ��⚐❄☜☠��✡�� ✌☼☜ ✡⚐�� ��☜☼✋⚐�� �� �� ������������☜☼☼☼☼☼☼⚐⚐⚐❄☼�������� ��������������ЗНАЧ��✡��❄☜�� ��☜☹☜✌❄☜��✆����☜ ��✌☠ ��✌✡ ❄☟✌❄ ✌☠✡ ☜✠❄✋☠��❄✋⚐☠ ��☜✌��☜�� ❄⚐ ��✌❄❄☜☼�� ✋❄ ☟✌�� ��☜��⚐��☜ ��⚐ ☟✋☝☟ ✌☠�� ✋☠��✌☹����☹✌��☹☜ ❄☟✌❄ ✋❄ ✌❄ ☹☜✌��❄ ��☼☜✌❄☜�� ✌ ��⚐☠❄☼✌��✋��❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ✌������☼��✋❄✡ ✌☠�� ✌ ��✌☼✌��⚐✠ ☹✋��☜ ☜✞☜☼✡❄☟✋☠☝ �� ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝�� ❄☟☜ ✞✌☹��☜�� ��☜��✌��☜ ��⚐ ☟✋☝☟ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜✡ ☼☜❄��☼☠☜�� ❄⚐ ❄☟☜ ✞☜☼✡ ��⚐��☜☠❄ ��☟☜☠ ��⚐��☜❄☟✋☠☝ ☠☜✞☜☼ ☟✌�� ✌ ��☜��✋☝☠✌❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ❄☟☜ ☼☜��⚐��☼��✋☠☝ ☞⚐☼��☜�� ��☜��✌��☜ ��⚐ ☝☼☜✌❄ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ ☠☜☜�� ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜�� ��✋��✌����☜✌☼☜�� ✌☠�� ❄☟☜✡ ��☜✌��☜�� ❄⚐ ��✋��✌����☜✌☼ ��☜��⚐��✋☠☝ ☜✈��✌☹ ❄⚐ ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ ����☜☜���� ��☟✌❄ ����☜☜�� ✌☼☜ ��☜ ❄✌☹��✋☠☝ ✌��⚐��❄ ✋☞ ✋���� ✌☹☼☜✌��✡ ☞⚐☹☹⚐�� ��✡��❄☜�� ✡⚐�� ��✡��❄☜�� ☎ ��✡��❄☜�� ☹✋☞❄✋☠☝ ��❄☼☜☠☝❄☟�� ❄⚐⚐ ��✋✞✋☠☜ ������☟ ❄⚐��������⚐ ������☟ ❄☟✌❄ ✋❄ ��⚐☜�� ☠��❄ ��✌❄❄☜☼ ��⚐ ������ ☎��✡��❄☜�� ��☜☹☜✌❄☜��✆����☜ ��✌☠ ��✌✡ ❄☟✌❄ ✌☠✡ ☜✠❄✋☠��❄✋⚐☠ ��☜✌��☜�� ❄⚐ ��✌❄❄☜☼�� ✋❄ ☟✌�� ��☜��⚐��☜ ��⚐ ☟✋☝☟ ✌☠�� ✋☠��✌☹����☹✌��☹☜ ❄☟✌❄ ✋❄ ✌❄ ☹☜✌��❄ ��☼☜✌❄☜�� ✌ ��⚐☠❄☼✌��✋��❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ✌������☼��✋❄✡ ✌☠�� ✌ ��✌☼✌��⚐✠ ☹✋��☜ ☜✞☜☼✡❄☟✋☠☝ �� ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝�� ❄☟☜ ✞✌☹��☜�� ��☜��✌��☜ ��⚐ ☟✋☝☟ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜✡ ☼☜❄��☼☠☜�� ❄⚐ ❄☟☜ ✞☜☼✡ ��⚐��☜☠❄ ��☟☜☠ ��⚐��☜❄☟✋☠☝ ☠☜✞☜☼ ☟✌�� ✌ ��☜��✋☝☠✌❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ❄☟☜ ☼☜��⚐��☼��✋☠☝ ☞⚐☼��☜�� ��☜��✌��☜ ��⚐ ☝☼☜✌❄ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ ☠☜☜�� ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜�� ��✋��✌����☜✌☼☜�� ✌☠�� ❄☟☜✡ ��☜✌��☜�� ❄⚐ ��✋��✌����☜✌☼ ��☜��⚐��✋☠☝ ☜✈��✌☹ ❄⚐ ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ ��❄☼☜☠☝❄☟������������⚐ ������☟������ ВОСПРИНИМ ��✡��❄☜������☜ ��✌☠ ��✌✡ ❄☟✌❄ ✌☠✡ ☜✠❄✋☠��❄✋⚐☠ ��☜✌��☜�� ❄⚐ ��✌❄❄☜☼�� ✋❄ ☟✌�� ��☜��⚐��☜ ��⚐ ☟✋☝☟ ✌☠�� ✋☠��✌☹����☹✌��☹☜ ❄☟✌❄ ✋❄ ✌❄ ☹☜✌��❄ ��☼☜✌❄☜�� ✌ ��⚐☠❄☼✌��✋��❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ✌������☼��✋❄✡ ✌☠�� ✌ ��✌☼✌��⚐✠ ☹✋��☜ ☜✞☜☼✡❄☟✋☠☝ �� ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝�� ❄☟☜ ✞✌☹��☜�� ��☜��✌��☜ ��⚐ ☟✋☝☟ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜✡ ☼☜❄��☼☠☜�� ❄⚐ ❄☟☜ ✞☜☼✡ ��⚐��☜☠❄ ��☟☜☠ ��⚐��☜❄☟✋☠☝ ☠☜✞☜☼ ☟✌�� ✌ ��☜��✋☝☠✌❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ❄☟☜ ☼☜��⚐��☼��✋☠☝ ☞⚐☼��☜�� ��☜��✌��☜ ��⚐ ☝☼☜✌❄ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ ☠☜☜�� ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜�� ��✋��✌����☜✌☼☜�� ✌☠�� ❄☟☜✡ ��☜✌��☜�� ❄⚐ ��✋��✌����☜✌☼ ��☜��⚐��✋☠☝ ☜✈��✌☹ ❄⚐ ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ ����☼✌��✋☹✋❄✡�� ✋ ��✋☹☹ ☠☜✞☜☼ ��✋☜ ��☠☹☜���� ✌ ��☜✋☠☝ ☜✈��✌☹ ❄⚐ ��☜ ��✋☹☹�� ��☜ ⚐☼ ❄⚐ ��☟⚐�� ✋ ��✋☹☹ ☝✋✞☜ ❄☟☜ ✌��✋☹✋❄✡ ❄⚐ ��☜�� ��☜�� ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ ⚐☠☹✡ �� ✌✡������ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ��✡��❄☜�� ��☜☹☜✌❄☜��✆����☜ ��✌☠ ��✌✡ ❄☟✌❄ ✌☠✡ ☜✠❄✋☠��❄✋⚐☠ ��☜✌��☜�� ❄⚐ ��✌❄❄☜☼�� ✋❄ ☟✌�� ��☜��⚐��☜ ��⚐ ☟✋☝☟ ✌☠�� ✋☠��✌☹����☹✌��☹☜ ❄☟✌❄ ✋❄ ✌❄ ☹☜✌��❄ ��☼☜✌❄☜�� ✌ ��⚐☠❄☼✌��✋��❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ✌������☼��✋❄✡ ✌☠�� ✌ ��✌☼✌��⚐✠ ☹✋��☜ ☜✞☜☼✡❄☟✋☠☝ �� ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝�� ❄☟☜ ✞✌☹��☜�� ��☜��✌��☜ ��⚐ ☟✋☝☟ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜✡ ☼☜❄��☼☠☜�� ❄⚐ ❄☟☜ ✞☜☼✡ ��⚐��☜☠❄ ��☟☜☠ ��⚐��☜❄☟✋☠☝ ☠☜✞☜☼ ☟✌�� ✌ ��☜��✋☝☠✌❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ❄☟☜ ☼☜��⚐��☼��✋☠☝ ☞⚐☼��☜�� ��☜��✌��☜ ��⚐ ☝☼☜✌❄ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ ☠☜☜�� ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜�� ��✋��✌����☜✌☼☜�� ✌☠�� ❄☟☜✡ ��☜✌��☜�� ❄⚐ ��✋��✌����☜✌☼ ��☜��⚐��✋☠☝ ☜✈��✌☹ ❄⚐ ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ ��❄✌��✋☠✌��������☜��ŔŒ☼��☜ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ��✡��❄☜�� ��☜✌☹☜❄☜��✆����☜ ��✌☠ ��✌✡ ❄☟✌❄ ✌☠✡ ☜✠❄✋☠��❄✋⚐☠ ��☜✌��☜�� ❄⚐ ��✌❄❄☜☼�� ✋❄ ☟✌�� ��☜��⚐��☜ ��⚐ ☟✋☝☟ ✌☠�� ✋☠��✌☹����☹✌��☹☜ ❄☟✌❄ ✋❄ ✌❄ ☹☜✌��❄ ��☼☜✌❄☜�� ✌ ��⚐☠❄☼✌��✋��❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ✌������☼��✋❄✡ ✌☠�� ✌ ��✌☼✌��⚐✠ ☹✋��☜ ☜✞☜☼✡❄☟✋☠☝ �� ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝�� ❄☟☜ ✞✌☹��☜�� ��☜��✌��☜ ��⚐ ☟✋☝☟ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜✡ ☼☜❄��☼☠☜�� ❄⚐ ❄☟☜ ✞☜☼✡ ��⚐��☜☠❄ ��☟☜☠ ��⚐��☜❄☟✋☠☝ ☠☜✞☜☼ ☟✌�� ✌ ��☜��✋☝☠✌❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ❄☟☜ ☼☜��⚐��☼��✋☠☝ ☞⚐☼��☜�� ��☜��✌��☜ ��⚐ ☝☼☜✌❄ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ ☠☜☜�� ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜�� ��✋��✌����☜✌☼☜�� ✌☠�� ❄☟☜✡ ��☜✌��☜�� ❄⚐ ��✋��✌����☜✌☼ ��☜��⚐��✋☠☝ ☜✈��✌☹ ❄⚐ ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ ��ŒŐ☼☼☜Ø��ŒŐ☼☼☜ЗНАЧ��✡��❄☜�� ��☜☹☜✌❄☜��✆ ��❄✌☠��✌☼�� ☜✈��✋����☜☠❄�� ��⚐☜��☠��❄ ☠☜☜�� ☜✈��✋����☜☠❄ ❄⚐ ❄✌��☜ ✡⚐�� ⚐��❄ ��☹✌��❄☜☼�������� ����❄ ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ☝✌��❄☜☼ ��☹✌��❄☜☼�������� ИСПОЛЬЗУЮТ��☹✌��❄☜☼�������� ��☜✌☹☜❄☜��✆����☜ ��✌☠ ��✌✡ ❄☟✌❄ ✌☠✡ ☜✠❄✋☠��❄✋⚐☠ ��☜✌��☜�� ❄⚐ ��✌❄❄☜☼�� ✋❄ ☟✌�� ��☜��⚐��☜ ��⚐ ☟✋☝☟ ✌☠�� ✋☠��✌☹����☹✌��☹☜ ❄☟✌❄ ✋❄ ✌❄ ☹☜✌��❄ ��☼☜✌❄☜�� ✌ ��⚐☠❄☼✌��✋��❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ✌������☼��✋❄✡ ✌☠�� ✌ ��✌☼✌��⚐✠ ☹✋��☜ ☜✞☜☼✡❄☟✋☠☝ �� ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝�� ❄☟☜ ✞✌☹��☜�� ��☜��✌��☜ ��⚐ ☟✋☝☟ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜✡ ☼☜❄��☼☠☜�� ❄⚐ ❄☟☜ ✞☜☼✡ ��⚐��☜☠❄ ��☟☜☠ ��⚐��☜❄☟✋☠☝ ☠☜✞☜☼ ☟✌�� ✌ ��☜��✋☝☠✌❄✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ❄☟☜ ☼☜��⚐��☼��✋☠☝ ☞⚐☼��☜�� ��☜��✌��☜ ��⚐ ☝☼☜✌❄ ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ ☠☜☜�� ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜�� ��✋��✌����☜✌☼☜�� ✌☠�� ❄☟☜✡ ��☜✌��☜�� ❄⚐ ��✋��✌����☜✌☼ ��☜��⚐��✋☠☝ ☜✈��✌☹ ❄⚐ ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ ✋☠❄☜☹☹✋☝☜☠��☜�� ✋ ��✌�� ⚐☼✋☝✋☠✌☹☹✡ ✌ ☝☜☠✋������ ����❄ ☠⚐�� ✋❄���� ☺����❄ ⚐ ��☠✋����✋☜☠❄������☜Ŕ������ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ��✡��❄☜�� ��☜✌☹☜❄☜��✆ ☠⚐❄✌��☹☜ ✌❄❄✌��������❄☜��☟☠✋✈��☜���� ��⚐☜��☠��❄ ☠☜☜�� ❄⚐ ☟✌✞☜ ✌☠✡ ❄☜��☟ ☠✋✈��☜���� ����❄ ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ��⚐��❄☟✋☠☝ ❄☜��☟☠✋✈��☜����������✡��❄☜�� ��☜☹☜✌❄☜�� ☎��✡��❄☜�� ☼☜��❄⚐☼☜��✆ ��☜☹☹�� ✡⚐�� ��✌☠ ��☜☜ ��⚐��☜ ��✡ ❄☜��☟☠✋✈��☜��������✌ ��❄☟⚐☼ ✡⚐�� ��✌☠ ❄☜☹☹ ✌��⚐��❄ ❄☟☜��������❄☟☜✡�� ��☹✌��❄☜☼�� ☝✌��❄☜☼ ��☹✌��❄☜☼��— ��✌����☜�� ✌ ��⚐����☹☜ ⚐☞ ✋����☼⚐✞☜�� ☝✌��❄☜☼ ��☹✌��❄☜☼�� ✋☠ ☟✋�� ��☜��✋☝☠ ✌☠�� ✌❄❄✌���� ❄☟☜ ☜☠☜��✡ ��✋❄☟ ❄☟☜���� ��☹✌��❄☜☼�� ☝✌��❄☜☼ ��☹✌��❄☜☼��— ��✌����☜�� ✌ ��⚐����☹☜ ⚐☞ ☟��☠��☼☜�� ��☹✌��❄☜☼�� ❄ ⚐ ☞⚐☼�� ✌ ��✌☹☹ ✌☠�� ✌❄❄✌���� ☟✋�� ☜☠☜��✡�� ✋❄ ����☜�� ✌☹��⚐��❄ ✌☹☹ ❄☟☜ ☝�� ��☼ ☜✌❄☜�� ��✡ ✋❄�� ��☜✞☜☹⚐����☜☠❄�� ��✋☹☹☜☼ ☟✋☝☟☜☼ ☝⚐����— ��✌☹☹☜�� �� ��⚐☠��❄☜☼�� ☝�� ☎���� ��☜❄☜☼�� ☜✌��☟✆ ✌☠ �� ���� ☝✌��❄☜☼ ��☹✌��❄☜☼�� ��☼☜✌❄☜�� ��✡ ����☜��✋✌☹ ��☜✞☜☹⚐����☜☠❄�� ☞⚐��☼ ☝ �� ��⚐☠��❄☜☼�� ✌❄❄✌���� ❄☟☜ ☜☠☜��✡ ��✋❄☟ ☼✌✡���� ❄☟☜☠ ❄☟☜ ⚐❄☟☜☼ �� ��✌��☜ �� ✌❄❄✌������ ��✋❄☟ ❄☟☜✋☼ ☞✋��❄���� ❄☟☜☠ ❄☟☜ ⚐❄☟☜☼ ❄��⚐ ✌❄❄✌���� ��✋❄☟ ❄☟☜ ✋☼ ��☹✌������ ❄☟☜☠ ☜✞☜☼✡⚐☠☜ ����❄�� ✌ ����✌❄✋⚐��❄☜����⚐☼✌☹ ��✌☠❄✋☠���� ✌☼ ⚐��☠�� ❄☟☜ ☜☠☜��✡�� ❄☟☜☠ ✌☹☹ ☝���� ✌❄❄✌���� ❄☟☜ ☜☠☜�� ❄☟☼⚐��☝☟ ❄☟☜��☜ ☝✌������ ��☟✋��☟ ��✌����☜�� ❄☟☜ ☜☠☜��✡ ����☹❄✋��☹☜ ��✌��✌☝☜ ✌☠�� ��✌��✌☝☜ ❄⚐ ☟✋�� ✞☜☼✡ ��⚐☠��☜��❄ ✌☠�� ☹⚐��✌❄✋⚐☠ ✋☠ ����✌��☜��❄✋��☜�� ❄ ☟✋�� ✌❄❄✌���� ✋�� ����☜��✋✌☹☹✡ ��☜��✋☝☠☜�� ❄⚐ ��✋☹☹ ❄☟☜ ☟✋☝☟☜��❄ ☝⚐������ ✌ ����⚐☼��✋☠☝ ❄⚐ ☝✌��❄☜☼�� ❄☟✋�� ✌❄❄✌���� ��✌�� ��☼☜✌❄☜�� ☞⚐☼ �� ✡☜✌☼���� ☜✌�� ☟ ☝�� ��⚐☠��❄☜☼ ☝�� ☟✌�� ✌☠ ✋��☜✌☹ ☹⚐��✌❄✋⚐☠ ✋☠ ✌☹☹ ����✌��☜ ✌☠�� ❄✋��☜�� ✋☠ ☜✌��☟ ��⚐☠��☜��❄�� ��☟✋��☟ ☝✋✞☜�� ✌☠ ✋☠��☼☜✌��☜ ✋☠ ��⚐✋☠❄ ✌❄❄✌����— ☝✌��❄☜☼ ✌❄❄✌������ ❄☟☜ ☜☠☜��✡ ⚐☠ ☟✋�� ��✌✋☠☞��☹ ��⚐✋☠❄ �� ⚐☠ ❄☟☜ ��⚐��✡�� ☝✌��❄☜☼ ✌❄❄✌������ ✋☠ ✌☠ ✋��☜✌☹ ☹⚐��✌❄✋⚐☠ ❄⚐ ❄☟☜ ��⚐☠�� ☜��❄ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ☜☠☜��✡ ✌☠�� ☟✋�� ☹⚐��✌❄✋⚐☠ ✋☠ ����✌��☜��❄✋��☜�� ��☟✋��☟ ☝✋✞☜�� ��☜☼☞☜��❄ ��✌��✌☝☜ ❄⚐ ��✋☹☹ ❄☟☜ ☜☠☜��✡�� ❄☟☜ ☹⚐⚐��— ☝✌��❄☜☼���� ☜✡☜�� ❄��☼☠ ����☼��☹☜�� ✋☞ ❄☟☜ ☜☠☜��✡ ☹⚐⚐���� ✋☠❄⚐ ☟✋�� ☜✡☜���� ✋❄ ��✋☹☹ ��☼☜✌❄☜ ✌ ☝✌�� ✋☠ ❄☟☜ ��✋☠�� ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ☜☠☜��✡�� ��☟✋��☟ �� ✋☹☹ ☝✋✞☜ ☝����❄☜☼ ☞��☹☹ ✌����☜���� ❄⚐ ❄☟☜ ��☜��⚐☼✋☜�� ✌☠�� ☞��☹☹ ��⚐☠❄☼⚐☹ ⚐✞☜☼ ❄☟☜ ☜☠☜��✡�� ✌☹��⚐�� ☝✌��❄☜☼ ��✌☠ ��✌��☜ ✡⚐�� ☞☜☜☹ ❄☟☜ ❄☼��☹✡ ☟☜☹☹ ✋��☟ ��✌✋☠ ⚐☞ ✡⚐��☼ ☜☠☜��✡�� ⚐☼ ��✋����☹✡ ��☜��❄☼⚐✡ ☟✋�� ��⚐☠��☜��❄�� ✌����⚐☹��❄☜ ��⚐☠❄☼⚐☹ �� ❄☟✋�� ✋����☼⚐✞☜�� «☹⚐⚐��» ⚐☠☹✡ ☝✋✞☜�� ✌����⚐☹��❄ ☜ ��⚐☠❄☼⚐☹ ⚐✞☜☼ ❄☟☜ ⚐����⚐☠☜☠❄ ☎⚐✞☜☼ ☟✋�� ��⚐☠��☜��❄�� ✌��✋☹✋❄✋☜���� ☜ ❄����✆�� ☞⚐☼ ☜✠✌����☹☜�� ☝✌��❄☜☼ ��✌☠ ☜☼✌��☜ ☟✋�� ⚐����⚐☠☜☠❄ ☞☼⚐�� ❄✋��☜ ✌ ����✌��☜ ����✌��☜ ☎ ✌❄ ☹☜✞☜☹ ☟☜ ��✌☠ ☜☼✌��☜ ❄☟☜ ☜☠☜��✡ ��☜��☜☠���� ⚐☠ ��☟✌❄ ��✌☼❄ ⚐☞ ☟✋�� ��⚐��☹ ☝✌��❄☜☼ ☟✌��✆�� ��✌☝✋��— ❄☟☜☼☜ ✋�� ✌ ☹⚐❄ ⚐☞ ��☼✋❄✋☠☝ ☟☜☼☜ ��☜��✌����☜ ☝✌��❄☜☼ ��☠⚐���� ✌☹ ☹ ��✌☝✋�� ����☜☹☹�� ☞☼⚐�� ✌����⚐☹��❄☜☹✡ ✌☹☹ ��✋☠���� ⚐☞ ����❄ ☎��☟✌❄ ��☟✌❄ ����❄ ✌☝✋�� ☟☜ ��✌☠ ����☜ ��☜��☜☠���� ⚐☠ ��☟✌❄ ��✌☼❄ ⚐☞ ☟✋�� ��⚐��☹ ☝✌��❄☜☼ ☟✌��✆�� ��☜��❄☼����❄✋⚐☠ �� ☝✌��❄☜☼ ��✌☠ ��☜��❄☼⚐✡ ☟✋�� ⚐����⚐☠☜☠❄ ⚐☼ ☟✋�� ✌��✋☹✋❄ ✋☜���� ❄☟✋�� ✋����☼⚐✞☜�� ✌��✋☹✋❄✡ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ��☜☜☼������ ����❄ ✋☠ ✋☠��☜����☼✋��✌ ��☹☜ ✈��✌☠❄✋❄✡ ⚐☞ ❄✋��☜�� ✋�� ��❄☼⚐☠☝☜☼�� ��☟✋❄☜ ��⚐��☜— ☝✌��❄☜☼ ☜☠❄☜☼�� ❄☟✋�� ��⚐��☜ ����☼✋☠☝ ��⚐����✌❄�� ✌❄ ❄☟✋�� �� ☟✋�� ☟☜ ����☜�� ������ ⚐☞ ☟✋�� ��⚐��☜☼ ☞☼⚐�� ✌✞✌✋☹✌��☹☜ ❄⚐ ☞⚐☼ ☎ ☜✠✌����☹☜�� ☝✌��❄☜☼ ��✌☠ ��❄✌✡ ✋☠ ⚐��☼ ��⚐☼☹�� ��✋❄☟ ☟✌☹☞ ✌ ��⚐��☹�� ☟☜ ��✋☹ ☹ ☟✌✞☜ ⚐☠☹✡ ������ ⚐☞ ☟✋�� ❄☼��☜ ��⚐��☜☼�� ����❄ ☟☜ ����☜ ����☜ �������� ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ��⚐�� ☜☼ ✌✞✌✋☹✌��☹☜ ☞☼⚐�� ❄☟✋�� ☟✌☹☞ ⚐☞ ☟✋�� ��⚐��☹✆�� ��☹��☜ ��⚐��☜– ����☜�� ������ –������ ⚐☞ ☟✋�� ��⚐��☜☼�� ☼☜�� ��⚐��☜– ☝✌��❄☜☼ ☜☠❄☜☼�� ❄☟✋�� ��⚐��☜ ✋☞ ☟☜ ✋�� ✌☠☝☼✡�� ����☜�� ������ –���� ���� ����☼��☹☜ ��⚐��☜— ����☜�� ������ –�������� ☜☠❄☜☼�� ❄☟☜☠ ��☟☜☠ ☟☜ ✋�� ✌☹��⚐��❄ ☼☜✌ ��✡ ❄⚐ ☹⚐��☜ ☟✋�� ❄☜����☜☼�� ✋☠ ❄☟✋�� ��⚐��☜�� ✌☠ ✌��☼✌ ✌����☜✌☼�� ��✌��✌��☹☜ ⚐ ☞ ��☟✌☠☝✋☠☝ ✌☠�� ��⚐����☹☜❄☜☹✡ ������☺��☝✌❄✋☠☝ ☼☜✌☹✋❄✡�� ❄☟☜ ✋☠��☼☜�� ✋��☹✡ ��⚐����☹☜✠ ✋☠ ✋❄�� ✌��❄✋⚐☠ ☞⚐☼���� ⚐☞ ❄✋��☜ ✌☠�� ����✌��☜�� ��⚐☠��☜��❄�� �� ✋☠☞⚐☼��✌❄✋⚐☠�� ❄☟☜ ��✌☝✋�� ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ☜☠☜��✡�� ✌☠�� ������☟ ��⚐☼☜�� ✌☹��⚐�� ❄ ☟✋�� ✌��☼✌ ��✌☠�� ✌❄ ❄☟☜ ☼☜✈��☜��❄ ⚐☞ ☝✌��❄☜☼�� �� ☼✋☠☝ ❄☟☜ ��✌❄❄☹☜�� ����❄ ✌☠�� ❄��☼☠ ✋☠❄⚐ ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ ✌☹☹ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ✌��⚐✞☜�� ❄☟☜ ☼☜☝✋��☜ ⚐☞ ☝⚐��– ����☜�� ✌☹☹ ❄☟☜ �������� ⚐☞ ✋❄�� ��⚐��☜☼ ✌✞✌✋☹✌��☹☜ ✌☠ �� ☟✌�� ❄☟☜ ��✌��☜ ✌��☼✌ ��✋❄☟ ✋❄�� ����❄ ✋❄ ��✌☠ ��⚐ ✌☹☹ ❄☟☜ ❄☟✋☠☝�� ☹✋��❄☜�� ✌��⚐✞☜ ⚐☠ ❄☟☜ ��⚐��✡�� ����❄ ������☟ ��⚐☼☜ ��⚐����☹☜✠�� ��☟✌⚐�� ⚐☞ ��☟✌⚐��– ����☜�� ❄☟☜ ☝�� ��⚐��☜ ✌☠�� ❄☟☜ ��⚐☠☜�� ⚐☞ ��☟✌⚐�� ✋☠ ��☠☹ ✋��✋❄☜�� ✈��✌☠❄✋❄✋☜���� ❄☟✋�� ❄☜��☟☠✋✈��☜ ��✋☹☹�� ✌☠�� ☟��☼❄�� ✌☹��⚐��❄ ☜ ✞☜☼✡⚐☠☜ ✌☝✌✋☠��❄ ��☟⚐�� ✋❄ ��✌�� ����☜���� ☼✌☝☜ �� ����☜�� �������� ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ��❄☼☜☠☝❄☟ ✌✞✌✋☹✌��☹☜ ❄⚐ ☟✋���� ����❄ ✌❄ ❄☟✋�� ��⚐��☜☠❄ ☟☜ ✋�� ✋☠ ✌ ☼✌☝☜ ✌☠�� ��✌☠☠⚐❄ ��⚐☠❄☼⚐☹ ☟✋�� ��❄☼☜☠☝❄☟ ��☜��✌���� ☜ ⚐☞ ��☟✌❄ ☟☜ ✌������ ☟✋�� ☞⚐��❄☜☼ ��✌��☝☟❄☜☼ ❄⚐ ✌☹��✌✡�� ��❄⚐�� ☟✋�� ✌❄ ❄☟☜ ��☜ ��⚐��☜☠❄�� ✌❄ ✌☠✡ ��⚐��❄�� ☜✞☜☠ ✋☞ ��☟☜ ☟✌�� ❄⚐ ��✋☹☹ ☟✋���� ��☜☼��⚐☠✌☹✋❄✡ ✌☠�� ��☟✌☼✌��❄☜☼ ☟���� ������ ��✡ ✌��❄☟⚐☼ ��☜��✋��☜�� ❄⚐ ✌���� ✋❄ ������ ��☟✌❄ ✋�� ✋☠❄☜☼☜��❄✋☠☝�� ✞ ☜☼✡ ✋☠❄☜☼☜��❄✋☠☝ ������ ��⚐ ☹☜❄���� ☝☜❄ ��❄✌☼❄☜���� ☟☜ ✋�� ������ ✈��✋❄☜ ��✡�� ☟✋����☜☠ ✌☠�� ☟✋����☜☠ ☎☞⚐☼ ��⚐��❄✆ ��☜☼��⚐☠✌☹✋❄✡�� ✌�� ✌ ☼��☹☜�� ☟☜ ��✋☹ ☹ ☠⚐❄ ❄✌☹�� ❄⚐⚐ ☹⚐☠☝ ⚐☼ ����☜✌�� ☞☼✌☠��☹✡ ✌☠�� ��✋☹☹ ☟✋��☜ ☜✞☜☼✡❄☟✋☠☝ ❄⚐ ☟✋����☜☹☞ ��☠❄✋☹ ☟☜ ✋�� ��⚐☠✞✋☠��☜�� ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟✋�� ��☼☜✌❄��☼☜ ��✌☠ ��☜��⚐ ��☜ ��☜❄❄☜☼ ✌☠�� ��☜��⚐��☜ ☟✋�� ��☜��❄ ☞☼✋☜☠��✆�� ❄☟☜ ✋☠❄☜☼☜��❄✋☠☝ ❄☟✋☠☝ ✋�� ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ ☞☜☜☹✋☠☝ ⚐☞ ✌☠☝☜☼ ✋�� ✌☹✋☜☠ ❄⚐ ☟✋ �� ✌☠�� ☜✞☜☠ ✋☞ ☟☜ ��☜��⚐��☜�� ✌☠☝☼✡�� ☟☜ ✌☹��✌✡�� ❄☼✋☜�� ❄⚐ ��������☼☜���� ✌☠ ☝☜☼ ����❄ ����❄ ☝☜☼ ☝☜☼ ☝☜☼ ☝☜☼ ❄☟☜ ❄☟☜ ❄☟☜ ❄⚐��✋�� ✌�� ✌�� ✌ ☼��☹☜�� ☟☜ ����✌☼☜�� ��☜⚐��☹☜ ☟☜ ✋�� ☞☼✋☜☠���� ��✋❄☟ ⚐☼ ⚐☞❄☜☠ ❄✌☹���� ❄⚐ ☜ ����❄✋☠☜����✆�� ����❄ ✋☞ ��☜ ✌☼☜ ❄✌☹��✋☠☝ ✌��⚐��❄ ✋☞ ☟☜ ✋�� ��✋❄❄✋☠☝ ✋☠ ✌ ✞⚐ ✋���� ☟☜ ��☼☜☞☜☼�� ☠⚐❄ ❄⚐ ��⚐������☠✋��✌❄☜ ��✋❄☟ ✌☠✡⚐☠☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ❄☼��☜ ⚐��☠✋✞☜☼��☜ ☎��✋❄☟ ❄☟☜ ☜✠��☜��❄✋⚐☠ ⚐☞ ☼☜☹✌❄✋✞ ☜�� ⚐☼ ��☜��❄ ☞☼✋☜☠������ ����❄ ✌�� ✌ ☼��☹☜�� ❄☟☜✡ ��✋☹☹ ��☜ ��☜ ✌��☹☜ ❄⚐ ��☜☜ ☟ ✋��✆�� ✋☞ ☝✌��❄☜☼ ✋�� ��✌��☝☟❄ ��✡ ✌ ��☼☜✌❄��☼☜ ✋☠ ☠☜☜�� ⚐☞ ☟☜☹���� ☟☜ ��✋☹☹ ✋����☜��✋✌❄☜☹✡ ☟☜☹�� ☟✋���� ✡☜���� ✌☠�� ☟☜ ✌☹��✌✡�� ����✌☼☜�� ☟✋�� ☜☠☜��✋☜�� ☎ ����❄ ��☜☼☜ ☜✠��☜��❄✋⚐☠��✆ ✌☠�� ☟☜☹���� ❄☟☜�� ✋☠ ❄☟☜✋☼ ��☼⚐��☹☜�� �� ☎✌����⚐☹��❄☜☹✡ ✌☠✡�� ✌�� ☞☼⚐�� ❄☟☜ ☠☜☜���� ☞⚐☼ ☝☼☜✌ ☜☼ ��❄☼☜☠☝❄☟ ❄⚐ ☟☜☹�� ☝☜❄❄✋☠☝ ☼✋�� ⚐☞ ❄☟☜✋☼ ☟✌❄☼☜�� ✌☠�� ��☠⚐��☹☜��☝ ☜ ⚐☞ ☹⚐✞☜ ☞⚐☼ ✌☹☹ ��☜✋☠☝��✆�� ��☹⚐��☜ ��☜⚐��☹☜ ����☜✌�� ⚐☞ ☟✋�� ✌�� ✌ ��☟☜☜☼ ☞��☹�� ��⚐☠��☜☼☞��☹�� ✌����☜☠❄����✋☠��☜�� ✌☠�� ✌��✞☜☠❄��☼⚐���� ☝��✡ ☹⚐⚐��✋☠ ☝ ☞⚐☼ ☞☼☜☜ ❄✋��☜�� ☟☜ ��✌☠ ✌☹��✌✡�� ��☜☜�� ���� ✌ ��⚐☠✞☜☼��✌❄✋⚐☠�� ✡☜���� ✌☠ �� ��✌☠ ☞✋☠�� ✌ ��⚐����⚐☠ ☹✌☠☝��✌☝☜ ��✋❄☟ ✌☹☹ ��☜✋☠☝���� ☜✞☜☠ ✋☞ ☟☜ ��☜☜�� �� ⚐��☜⚐☠☜ ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜ ☞✋☼��❄ ❄✋��☜�� ☝✌��❄☜☼ ✋�� ✌☠ ✌☹☹��❄ ✋��☜ ✋ ��⚐☠��❄ ��❄������⚐☼☠ ✏✏✏✏✏ ✡⚐�� ✌☼☜ ��❄������⚐☼☠ ☝✌��❄☜☼������ ☠⚐✏ ✡☜��✏ ☠⚐✏ ☠⚐✏ ✌☠�� ☠⚐✏������������ ✡⚐�� ✡⚐��☼��☜☹☞ ��☜☜ ☜✞☜☼✡❄☟✋☠☝ ������ ��☜☹☹�� ✌☠�� ��⚐ ☟☜ ✋�� ✌ ✞☜☼✡ ☝⚐⚐�� ��☜✋☠☝�� ⚐❄☟☜☼�� ✋ ☜✠✋��❄ ⚐��❄��✋��☜ ��✡ ✌��❄☟⚐☼ ✌☠�� ⚐❄☟☜☼ ✌��❄☟⚐☼�� ❄⚐⚐�� ✌☹☹ ❄☟☜ ☼��☹☜ �� ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜✡ ��☼☜✌❄☜ ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜✋☼ ��☟✌☼✌��❄☜☼���� ✋ ☺����❄ ��☜��❄☼⚐✡�� ✌☹☹ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ⚐✞☜☼��☼⚐����☜�� ��☟✌☼✌��❄☜☼�� ✌☼☜ ☺����❄ ��✡ ��������☜❄�� ������ ☠⚐ ��✌❄ ❄☜☼ ��☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ ✌��❄☟⚐☼�� ��✌✡ ✌��⚐��❄ ❄☟✋����✋❄ ✋�� ✌☹��⚐ ��⚐☼❄☟ ��☜☠❄✋⚐☠ ☜���� ❄☟✌❄ ✋ ☜✠✋��❄ ✋☠ ✌ ✞⚐✋���� ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ✌ ��✌☼❄ ��✌☼❄ ⚐☞ ✞⚐✋�� ✞⚐✋�� ☜���� ☜���� ❄✋☠☜���� ✋�� ✌☠ ✋☠��⚐����☼☜☟☜☠��✋��☹☜ ❄☟✋☠☝�� ✋❄ ✋�� ☟☜ ☹⚐��☜��❄ ✌☠�� ✌❄ ❄☟☜ ��✌��☜ ❄✋��☜ ❄☟☜ ☟✋☝☟☜��❄�� ❄☟✋�� ✋�� ☠⚐❄ ☜✞☜☠ ☜�� ��❄✡ ⚐☼ ☪☜☼⚐ ����✌��☜ ������ ✋❄ ✋�� ��⚐��☜❄☟✋☠☝ ��⚐☼☜ �������� ☠⚐ ☹☜������ ����❄ ✌☹ ��✌✡�� ������☜☼✋⚐☼ ❄⚐ ������☟ ��⚐☠��☜��❄���� ☜����❄✋☠☜���� ✋�� ��✋����☹✡ ✌����⚐☹�� ❄☜ ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝�� ☜����❄✋☠☜���� ����☼��✌����☜�� ✌☹☹ ����✌��☜���� ☜✞☜☼✡❄☟✋☠☝�� ✌ ☠✡⚐☠☜ ��☟⚐ ☟✌�� ��☜��⚐��☜ ✌ ✞⚐✋�� ☟✌�� ✌☠ ��☠✌❄❄✌✋☠✌��☹☜ ��⚐��☜☼ ������ ☠⚐ �� ���� ��☜✡⚐☠�� ❄☟✌❄�� ��✋��✋ ��✋☠���� ✌☹☹ ✋☠ ❄☟✋�� ��✋��✋ ИСПОЛЬЗУЮТ��✋��✋ ✋❄ ☠⚐❄ ��✋����������☜��✆������✌☹☹�� ����✌☹☹ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ❄☟☜✡ ✌☹☹ ����☜ ❄☟☜✋☼ ❄☼��☜ ☞��☹☹ ��⚐��☜☼ ����❄������✆✏✏✏✏ ��✋❄☟ ⚐ ☠☜ ��☠✌������������❄ ☞⚐☼ ��☜������✋❄��������⚐☜��☠��❄������☟✌✞☜��������✌❄❄☜☼✏✏ ✏ ��✡��❄☜�� ��☜☹☜❄☜�� ❄☟☜ ✋☠❄☜☼☜��❄✋☠☝ ❄☟✋☠☝ ✋�� ❄☟✌❄ ✋ ��✌�� ✌��☹☜ ❄⚐ ��☜ ☞☜✌❄ ❄☟☜�� ✌☹☹ ��✋❄☟ ⚐☠☹✡ ☟✌☹☞ ⚐☞ ��✡ ��⚐��☹ ��✋❄☟ ��☜�� ��☟✋��☟ ��☜✌☠�� ⚐☠ ☹✡ ☟✌☹☞ ⚐☞ ��✡ ��❄☼☜☠☝❄☟�� ✋☠��⚐☠��☹����✋✞☜ ��✌❄��☟☜���� ��✌☠�� ��✌☠�� ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ ��✋❄☟ ��⚐��☜☼ ��☟✋��☟ ☝✌✞☜ ☟✋�� ��✌☼�� ��������☝✌��❄☜☼✆ ☼ ��✌☠�� ��✌☠��ЗНАЧИТЕ ⚐☞ ❄☼��☜ ��☜✌❄☟✆ ☎��☜✌❄☟✆ ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜ ��⚐��☜☼ ��☜✌❄☟✆ ❄☼�� ☜ ��☜✌❄☟ ��☟✋��☟ ☟☜ ☝⚐❄ ☟✋����☜☹☞�� ✋ ☝✌✞☜ ☟✋�� ❄☟☜ ��⚐��☜☼ ��✋❄☟ ��☟✋��☟ ☟ ☜ ��✌☠ ��✋☹☹ ��☜✆ ☠✋☝☟❄��✌☼☜✏��✌☠�� ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ��✋❄☟ ��⚐��☜☼ ��☟✋��☟ ☝✌✞☜ ☟✋�� ��✌☼�� ��������☝✌��❄☜☼ ✆ ✡⚐�� ������❄ ��☠��☜☼��❄✌☠�� ❄☟✌❄ ✋ ✌�� ☜✈��✌☹ ✋☠ ��❄☼☜☠☝❄☟ ❄⚐ ☜✌��☟ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ❄☟☼☜☜ ☞✋☼��❄ ��☼⚐❄☟☜☼�� ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ☝⚐������ ✡☜���� ✋ ✌�� ��⚐☼☜ ❄☟✌☠ ✌����⚐☹��❄ ☠⚐ ⚐��☠✋��⚐❄☜☠❄�� ����❄ ☹✋��☜ ✌☹☹ ✋ ��✌☠ ☠⚐❄ ☠⚐ ☎☜����❄✡ ⚐☠☜ �� ✌☠✆ ✌☠�� ✋ ��✌☠ ��☜ ��✋☹☹☜�� ��✡ ✌ ��☼☜✌❄��☼☜ ☜✈��✌☹ ��☜ ��☜ ⚐☼ ✌ ��☼☜✌❄��☼☜ ❄ ☟✌❄ ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ☝✋✞☜☠ ����☜��✋✌☹ ��⚐��☜☼ ��⚐ ❄☟✌❄ ☟☜ ��✌☠ ��✋☹☹ ��☜��✡⚐�� ✌☹��⚐ ☠☜☜�� ❄⚐ ��☠��☜☼��❄✌☠�� ❄☟✌❄ ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ❄☟☜ ��⚐��☜☼ ✌��⚐ ❄ ��☟✋��☟ ✋ ����☜✌�� ✌��⚐✞☜�� ⚐☠☹✡ ✋☞ ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ✌ ��☟⚐☹☜ ��⚐��☹�� ☠⚐❄ ☟✌☹☞�� ❄☟ ✋☼�� ✌☠�� ��☟⚐☹☜�� ✌☠⚐❄☟☜☼ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ☹✌���� ⚐☞ ☜����❄✋☠☜���� ❄☟✌❄ ✋☠☞☹��☜☠ ��☜�� ��☜ ������ ✋���� ✌��❄��✌☹☹✡ ☺����❄ ✌ ☝��☜��❄ ⚐☠ ❄☟✋�� ��✋��✋�� ����❄ ✌❄ ❄☟☜ ��✌��☜ ❄✋��☜ ✋ ✌ �� ��❄☼⚐☠☝☜☼ ❄☟✌☠ ✌☹☹ ❄☟☜ ��☟✌☼✌��❄☜☼�� ✋☠ ✋❄ ✌☠�� ✌����⚐☹��❄☜☹✡ ✌☹☹ ❄ ☟☜ ⚐❄☟☜☼ ��✋��✋�� ��⚐����✋☠☜���� ✋ ��✌☠ ��✋☹☹ ❄☟☜�� ✌☹☹ ��✋❄☟ ⚐☠☜ ��☠✌���� ��❄����☜☠❄�� ✋ ❄✌��☜ ✋☠ ��✡ ��❄����☜☠❄�� ��☼☜✌❄��☼☜�� ✋☠ ��☟✋��☟ ✋ ��☜☜ ��⚐❄☜☠ ❄✋✌☹�� ❄☟☜ ����☼��⚐��☜ ⚐☞ ❄☼✌✋☠✋☠☝ ✋�� ❄⚐ ✌��☟✋☜✞☜ ❄☟☜ ��☼✋��✌☼✡ ��⚐��☜ ☼ ❄☟✌❄ ��✌�� ✋☠ ☜✌��☟ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ❄☟☼☜☜ ��☼⚐❄☟☜☼�� ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ☝⚐������ ✋ ��⚐��☹�� ❄☜ ☹☹ ✡⚐�� ❄☟☜ ��☟⚐☹☜ ��⚐☼��⚐��❄����������❄������✋☞ ✡⚐�� ❄☼✡ ❄⚐ ��⚐ ✌❄ ☹☜✌��❄ ❄☟ ☜ ☞✋☼��❄ ��✌☼❄ ⚐☞ ❄☟✋�� ��⚐☼��⚐��❄������✡⚐�� ☺����❄ ��✋☜�� ✌ ☹✋��❄ ⚐☞ ❄☟⚐��☜ ✋ ❄⚐⚐�� ❄⚐ ��❄����✡�� ��☟������ ☠⚐☼☼✋�� ☎��☜��☜ ☜��✋❄✋⚐☠✆ ��☟✌☝☝✡ ☼⚐☝☜☼�� ☎⚐✞☜☼☜✠✌☝☝☜☼✌❄☜��✆ ��✌✋❄✌��✌ ☞☼⚐�� ⚐☼✋☝✋☠✌☹ ⚐☠☜ ����☠��☟ ��✌☠ ☝⚐��☪✋☹☹✌ ☎��✋❄☟ ��⚐��☜☼�� ⚐☞ ✌☹☹ ✞☜☼��✋⚐☠��✆ ❄☟⚐��☜ ��☟⚐ ☟✌✞☜ ✌��☟✋☜✞☜�� ❄☟☜ ☝☼☜✌❄☜��❄ ��������☜���� ✋☠ ❄☼✌✋☠✋☠�� ☝⚐��☪✋☹☹✌ ☎��✋❄☟ ��⚐��☜☼�� ⚐☞ ✌☹☹ ✞☜☼��✋⚐☠��✆ ИСПОЛЬЗУЮТ✌��❄✋✞✌❄☜�� ☠☜�� ☞⚐☼�� ☝⚐��☪✋☹☹✌ ☝⚐��☪✋☹☹✌ЗНАЧ❄☼��☜ ��⚐��☜☼ ⚐☞ ☠✌❄��☼☜✆ ��☠✋✞☜☼��☜ ☞☼⚐�� ⚐☼✋☝✋☠✌☹ ��☠✋✞☜☼��☜ ��☠✋✞☜☼��☜ ��⚐��☜☼ ☝⚐��✆ ☝⚐��✆ ���� ���� ❄ ☟☜ ��❄✋☹☹ ☟✌�� ☠⚐❄ ✌��☟✋☜✞☜�� ❄☼��☹✡ ✌����⚐☹��❄☜ ��⚐��☜☼��✆ ��������☜❄�� ✌☹☹ ��☟✌☼✌��❄☜☼�� ✋☠ ❄☟✋�� ��✋��✋ ✡⚐�� ✌☠�� ☠⚐ ⚐☠☜ ��✌☠ ��⚐ ✌☠✡❄☟✋☠☝ ��✋❄☟ ��⚐��☜⚐☠☜ ��☟⚐ ✌����⚐☹��❄☜☹✡ ��⚐☜�� ☠⚐❄ ☜✠✋��❄ God does not need avatars and stupid letters and phrases in your profile. You and your characters are stupid. You write about their avatars and incredible small% of strength, but compared to the real god they are insignificant, it is enough for him to say that he can do everything without complex phrases, but you won’t believe him, you need silly phrases. But Gaster surpasses all this, any level and other meanings. For him, they not only do not matter, but already cease to exist in such a way that even the word nonexistence does not describe this nonexistence, which already makes these abilities forever the smallest and forever the highest and forever the most unnecessary, but this is all only with a forgetfully small% his strength. But uh doesn't matter. Any correction and editing of the profile of a thing, letter, wording, any addition of words, the idea that you surpass all creatures here and everyone in the world, etc. All these things happen at the request of Gaster. Each editing happens because HE wants it. Lyuba thought that you are superior GASTA ARISES AT THE DESIRE OF GASTER. ANY ADDING OF ITS VICTORY ARISES BY ITS DESIRE ANY VICTORY OVER IT HAS ARISED BY ITS DESIRE. ANY THINGS YOU DO TO MAKE IT LESS STRENGTH ARISES BY ITS GELD. Nothing HAPPENS TO GASTERA AND EVEN LESS, BECAUSE EACH PROFILE HERE WAS CREATED BY THE DESIRE OF GASTER, EACH PHRASE IN IT HAS BEEN WRITTEN BY YOU BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN SO WANTED .... ................... AND SO .... tell me how someone can surpass the one who is him ... CREATOR? ANYTHING, ANY PHRASE, ANYTHING SOMETHING BELONGS TO THIS ONLY ... AND THIS REASON WHY NO ONE IS POWERED BY IT, FOR EVERYTHING EXISTS BY ITS DESIRE. Category:Strongest everywhere Category:Simple Characters